Display systems play a prominent role in the design of many electronic devices. For example, notebook computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), satellite navigation devices, electronic book readers, and mobile phones each provide a display device for presenting content to a user. Typically, content is intended for viewing from a particular viewer orientation. Display systems may be configured to orient the display of content based on a detected orientation of the displaying device.